


【dmc5】愿闻其详

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	【dmc5】愿闻其详

一根头发落到维吉尔的鼻梁上，糊在眼睛和鼻子之间让他又痒又难受，他眯起眼，发现光靠脸部肌肉没法把这玩意儿弄掉。于是他伸手去抓。按说他的手指灵活精巧，阎魔刀在他手上舞得风生水起。但怎么都抓不到那根头发。他索性用力揉了一把脸。  
“你他妈是要睡着了？”但丁在他身上问，声音慢悠悠的。看起来像是但丁在操他的时候没伺候好，导致手足兄弟挚爱亲朋困得要自己提神。可事实是但丁那根屌，像之前无数次一样，插在维吉尔屁眼里。维吉尔衣衫不整，做完爱以后要担心明天还能不能找到一套替换的衣服。但丁倒好，非常方便地拉开拉链随时随地上他老哥。只等着完事了裤子一提继续摆出那种让维吉尔忍不住揍他的笑容。  
“一根头发。”维吉尔解释道。但丁又往他里面捅了捅，维吉尔在喉咙里吞下一声闷哼。但丁抓住他的脖子，不知道是打算操死他还是掐死他。掌心正好抵住维吉尔的喉结。他动腰操维吉尔，剩下那只手去掐维吉尔臀肉。他老哥屁股浑圆紧实，满满扎在手指间。但丁拍了一下，又去捏，便感觉到维吉尔身体里因为突然的刺激收缩了一下，差点把他夹射。“你搞什么？”维吉尔从他掌心下发出声音，歪过头去仰视但丁。原本但丁估计会吃维吉尔一拳。不过上床前他亲力亲为把老哥手反剪伸手还打了一个漂亮的死结（维吉尔可以挣脱，当然，也可以使用魔人态，但是为了不至于场面太过惊悚周五他们君子协定先不那样做）。所以现在他只能用眼睛警示但丁。  
但丁没有理会。他自己那根屌插在维吉尔屁股里又湿又暖，他把手从维吉尔脖子上扯下来一左一右托住两瓣屁股，好像不过是在操一个会开口骂他的飞机杯一样动作起来。飞机杯剑眉星目扭成一团，对他突然的剧烈进攻又惊又怒。可是但丁好像压根不在乎他。这太舒服了。维吉尔的里边早就被他操熟透，他捅进去的时候那些嫩肉几乎是自己缠了上来。他没费什么劲儿就能操到最里边那个让维吉尔舒服的地方。如果他老哥有子宫早就被他灌满，大着肚子还会躺在床上挨他的操。“但丁！”维吉尔又叫他，声音因为身体的起伏而颠簸：“你要搞什么？你终于在床上也发疯了？”  
维吉尔原本曲起两条腿分开架在但丁肩膀上，现在因为身体摇晃尴尬地放在两边。他手折在身下面开始发麻发疼。但身上这玩意儿显然没有谅解他难处的样子。维吉尔的阴茎硬邦邦湿乎乎戳在空气里，顶端小孔往外流前液，没有得到一点抚慰。但丁好像注意到了这一点，大发慈悲地从维吉尔尊臀上腾出一只手，伸过去伺候他前面。  
他手指握住那根屌，松松撸了两把，然后戏弄似的用指腹抚摸了一遍。像他妈的侍从在擦古董花瓶那样仔细。然后去摸维吉尔的卵蛋。借着手指经过会阴，更加向下。这他妈的已经超越撸管的范围了——维吉尔意识到，果不其然这王八蛋更加向下，手指来到了那个被屌撑得满满的穴口。  
“但丁。”维吉尔的声音里带上警示，当但丁轻柔地按着那圈肌肉的时候维吉尔开始盘算在他身上那几个地方钉多少个洞合适，“已经够了，”他说，“你不要——”  
他光记得最后想到的是除了别地儿还要在但丁膝盖上打个洞，然后但丁加了一根手指进去，又是一根。两根手指贴着内壁，维吉尔感觉自己被从里往外掏。操他真的要呕吐出来了。但丁一只手终于绕到前面去摸他，然后另一只手和屌一起操他。维吉尔感觉身体触感被无限放大，他不知道自己这么敏感。他的阴茎硬的发疼，但丁在这时候去抚慰他。用力套弄好像就是为了把他逼疯才这么做似的。那两根手指又跟操他的阴茎是不一样的动作规律，维吉尔喘着气，非常用力，肺叶发出拉风箱那样的声响。恍惚间他怕他弟弟塞一只手进去，那样的话他一定会砍了它，但丁最好能在那之后问尼禄借到合适的义肢。  
但丁一边照顾着维吉尔前边一边在他身后挺进。他哥哥身体是一座绝妙的天堂，他被这紧致温暖的快感弄得有些晕头转向。明明是他在操维吉尔，但看看维吉尔那张脸，现在已经因为奸淫而失神，原本愤怒的面容被染成绯红，眼睛湿漉漉亮晶晶怀着不可指摘的眼泪。但丁捅到最里面的时候，维吉尔微微翻白眼，嘴唇张开能看见里面艳红的舌头。大概说不出什么刻薄的垃圾话了。但丁顺手解开了维吉尔的绳索。他哥哥抬起手，摇摇晃晃的——绑的太久发麻还没恢复过来，原本大概要一拳揍到他脸上，现在落下来只是扯住他的衣服。  
很快维吉尔连用手指勾住但丁袖子的力气也没有，但丁操他越发凶猛，还用手去撸他阴茎。力气大到维吉尔发痛。他比弟弟先高潮，射在但丁的手里，身体无意识地绞紧，把但丁的精液榨出来。但丁抽出埋在他后穴里的手指，把自己拔出来，维吉尔张开腿，身体打颤无助地抓住床单。精液从他屁股里一点点淌出来。没等他重新硬起来但丁又去弄他，手绕着阴茎抚摸，往他耳朵里吹气。  
“等一下，但丁！”维吉尔没想到他会这样做，一下子差点咬到舌头。他还软着突然被这样折腾，慌乱地动着腿，“别碰我，等一下，等等——”  
他小腹好涨，有什么往下坠，射了出来，不是精液。维吉尔躺在床上，感觉到他尿湿了床单和自己之前被乱扔叠在身下的衣服。他控制不住这个，跟个超标婴儿似的，洇湿的痕迹在他身下扩大然后变成一滩。他用力深呼吸，几乎让人觉得但丁不是在搞他而是拿袋子套住他的头要他死。但丁，该死的但丁，弯下腰来亲他的脸颊和耳朵，胡茬扎着他的脸，痒酥酥的。  
他花了好久接受自己被弟弟在床上搞到失禁的事实。久到但丁照着他脸吧唧啃完几口发现都没有得到回应，担心老哥是不是爱恨交织情绪过载导致宕机了。“维吉尔？”他先是叫了名字，又叫：“老哥？”  
维吉尔坐起身，往旁边挪了一点离开那摊湿了的地方。但丁赶紧站到他身边，维吉尔站起身，没站稳歪了一下脚。但丁去扶他，维吉尔又感觉到有什么顺着他大腿留下来。  
“但丁。”他说。  
但丁意识到一般这么叫他名字都没好事。  
下一秒，他膝盖一痛，单膝跪倒地上。一抬头就看见他哥哥刚踹完他的那条腿上还沾着白色的痕迹，再往上，再往上就看到维吉尔软下来的阴茎垂在毛丛里。然后又是一脚，维吉尔照着他肩膀踢，把他掀翻在地上。  
但丁仰面朝上，看见维吉尔就披着外套，居高临下看着他。他流里流气吹了声口哨。维吉尔预料到他是这种鬼样子。  
“如果你这样喜欢绑起来的话。”维吉尔抬起脚，“那下次你最好试在自己身上。我知道很多种方法，我相信一定会有一种合乎你的胃口。”  
他说着，踩在但丁两腿之间那块地方，脚底磨着另一种体温。他们俩都知道有人硬了，但丁从脸上露出一个笑容，“愿闻其详，老哥。”  
end


End file.
